User talk:Odst grievous
"You have new messages (last change.)"' Survival of the Fittest Yes you are. It may be sponsored by the OOMAS, but I'm the one that brought the Idea to this wikia so you could ask me questions too. IceBite 18:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Feanor: "At your command" Sure you can use him. As for the prologue...... I'm, already offering that to Pokermask, but don't worry, you'll get your chance (of course since you're from halo fanon......) if he says no, we'll see. RE:Eritko Yes, you can. Re:U want to? Sure! Feanor (Fee-ann-oar) TFB Trail Thanks! The next trailer will be up in late Summer (hopefully). I hope we can be friends, too! SOTF Sure, after Abc8920 SOTF Your turn! Notes I like your episode of SOTF, but to let you know, Shadow Jaller is a good guy. Just to let you know in the future. SOTF You're allowed to write multiple SOTF Ok Re: What?!?! RE:Deadliest Bionicle Soon.I wrote the first chapter. ??? Yes it is Mirtah. Thanks for reminding me about the picture. There are loads of pages I keep forgetting to edit/create. How did you guess it was Mirtah, though? Lucky Poor Karael indeed...I'm going to make Her Last Breath as dramatic as possible, since it all revolves around that one incident. congrats I hope our people work together in the rescue of jaca. 1300796803 00:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) correct Personally, I didn't expect them to win either, I was hoping Charon was. 1300796803 14:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Magnex+Zaeron Yes, I think that they can work well toghether. By the way, do you want to join The Living Order? Simple Just put your user name on the list of users. SOTF 2 Sure Soon Zaeron's Blog Mibbit Mibbit again Re: Zaeron's Blog SOTF Sure SOTF Yeah, you do. Hi! Please enter. Self MOC TOA TEAM YES you can also can you make some edits on BIONICLE sets and creations Wiki Re:Hi Story your KMES entry could you re-enter it with some white on it??? SUre! cool cool re-entry enter SOTF Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius is done if you want to write a chapter. You sick basterd Dude, I have PLANS FOR THE EOTK IN SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!!!! However, they involve them neither dying or winning......by the way, when Pyroketox regenerates again (and no matter what, he WILL!!!!!!)EOTK will rise and save EVERYONE (even Vezon and Altor from Teplate's plans, which are supported by Tazzuk and are already done: (SPOILER) Maledict has returned, only NOONE knows where he is))Altor WILL be sorry...... (Dont worry, not in a 'he will die again' way, more like a 'Pyroketox will save his a**' way) By the way....... Wanna join my new wikia, http://hellcat.wikia.com? Contest Re:The Move All articles and images will be transported safely to the new CBW, so don't worry, you wont have to rewrite your articles. --Toatapio Nuva 16:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) NOTE Please let as many people who are writing chapters know as you can. IceBite wants Pyroketox and Makuta Maledict to fight one final battle for control of Sitrius's universe (which Pyroketox will win, but sacrifices himself to save the others from Acid Lava, which is what kills Maledict.) So DO NOT KILL Maledict or Pyroketox and DO NOT Write the end of of ......Way the World Ends. Sure you can You can surely join. The Part Story Sure you can. TCOGM Hi, I'm Teammcb from The Creators Of Gigas Magna. We have a voting page for what goes on the main page. Links: The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Voting, The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page Casting Call Of course you can! Who are you auditioning for? RE:Your contest #Four entries #A MOC with some new designs Hey friend 'The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. Toa MoC Contest You've won a prize! Check it out on the Toa MoC Contest page in the "winners" section! --Kopakamata97 17:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE KARZAHNII? What does "Odst" even mean? --Kopakamata97 17:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Vote can you please vote on my poll on my user page Answer Please don't call me Jose. IT'S NOT MY REAL NAME! And I'm not doing work on it because I think ToaFairon should start it so we can get a clear idea of what's going on. Makuta Morgoth Don't worry. I'm familiar with Tolkien's Storyline, so I understand. Demo-Makuta Contest Any amount Best on the Wiki MoC Contest Notification Dear Odst grievous, I know I'm not supposed to, but I think I want Toa Zaeron to win in the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest. Ok, it's naughty, because I'm the JUDGE! --Kopakamata97 20:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Wow..... Thanks, really! =D -RandoMaster07 (4th September 2009) invited Please enter the Roki Building Contest. 1300796803 21:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Karael + Mirtah It depends. Is it an alternate universe or something? If yes, then you can use them as a definite. If not, then when is it set? How many years before/after the Rising? Series Okay then, but only Karael. Mirtah is still dead, even in my stories. Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. Your Series Sure, I'll help out. The sidekick I choose would be Ventx, as he is a Vorox. what he said ^ i added my guys to your list for people, just an fyi, the 2 of them are gunna focus more on killing EACH OTHER they HATE eachother, so hand cuff em together and watch em strangle eachother lol * *i didnt wanna undo it * *^that origanlly said siffy thats ok, if they were than that would be the conditions, and i dont think thats teh actualpercentage actually * mirror sequel i dont know why you said "keep" but im just trying to keep up a good story. not on my terms! not really, i was just thinking of those who are too young for that kind of talk. I mean, I use it in regular speech, but not around kids. I think the owner of the wiki told me about it once, but I deleted it long ago...so it wouldn't be there. By your username, I see you like star wars. Same here. Thought you might like my wiki, Custom Storyline Star Wars Wiki. No No, i'm not. I'm bdanimation. :Hello! Would you like to vote in my Contest?Tuma1219JOIN! congrats. malok got 5th in my contest BTW, there needs to be a club leader. Fear my Power!!! Ok then... If KylerNuva can't join the BBSP, then how about you? There's nothing to be skeptical about. We're here for the same reason you're here. To expand on the storyline and make new ones. Order of the Makutaverse Would you like to join the Order of the Makutaverse? It's Biogecko's club, and we want you in it! Magneon canonity Depends. what would you like his role to be? Alright. Since i have my storyline all worked out, he'll have to be non-canon. Obi-Wan Really? Voice Yes, that's my real voice.